Beloved
by triplebananabitch
Summary: Puck is a conman, Kurt is his target. Things don't go as planned for either of them.
1. Puck

**Disclaimer:** Glee belongs to Fox and Ryan Murphy.

* * *

><p>Puck scoped out the club in five seconds flat, and knew exactly where his target lay. He had spotted the ass first, it was a magnificent ass, so round and perky encased in those tight jeans that his hands itched to just grab them. But patience brought it's own rewards. He headed straight to the bar, no need to rush things. It was always better when the prey was a little drunk, made them ripe for picking. And Puck loved nothing better than the rush of the hunt, he was a pro after all.<p>

He ordered a shot of whiskey and took a hearty sip before putting it down. He hunched his broad shoulders and adopted a contemplative look on his face. A pose he'd been told said "fuck off" to the world. It suited him just fine right now. In his line of "work" the less people remembered him the better. He nursed that one drink for better part of a hour, looking to the occupants of the bar like a sad drunk, left alone, while doing what he did his best, watching, tracking, waiting for the opportune moment.

It came sooner than he thought, the dark haired one, Anderson left with another guy to the back room, slightly tipsy, giggling and whispering. Leaving his prey all alone, _all vulnerable._ He was a little twinky than he preferred but damn Hummel had an ass that won't quit on the dance floor and a set of lips that were just made for sinful things. Things Puck was just too happy to give. Puck downed the rest of his shot before making his way towards his mark. The hunt was on.

He stood up and adopted a slight drunk swagger that came from being just buzzed. But anyone looking into his eyes would be able to see the sharp gaze that missed nothing. He made his way to the cordoned off VIP area behind which his prey sat. He nodded at the bouncer, slipping him a fifty while shaking his hand and just like magic the gates opened up.

Puck didn't waste any more time, hey he was only human. He headed straight for his target, who was sitting all along, sipping his pink cocktail, his lips all shiny and pink, "Is this seat taken?"

* * *

><p>This is my first go at writing fanfiction, hope it wasn't too bad! should i continue with the story?<p> 


	2. Kurt

**Disclaimer:** Glee belongs to Fox and Ryan Murphy

* * *

><p>Kurt looked up at the smooth voice and saw the enquirer. <em>Hello, tall, dark and handsome.<em> The man was beyond gorgeous, all broad shoulders, lean hips, gorgeous eyes, and so Kurt's type. Not only that, he was a sharp dresser too. Kurt's keen fashion eye told him the handsome stranger was wearing a Tom Ford suit, 'mmm' _definitely_ his type. His hands slightly shook at the predatory vibe coming off the guy and his cock twitched at the prospect of what's to come.

"Now it is," he said, his voice sounded a little breathy even to his own ear. But Mr. Tall, dark and handsome must have liked it because his smile kicked up a notch as he slid in smoothly beside him.

The smile and the move both promised deliciously naughty things. Kurt shivered in anticipation.

"I'm Puck," the stranger offered his hand.

Kurt ignored it, he didn't want to make it too easy for the guy. "Puck," the disdain dripped from his voice, "What kind of a name is Puck?"

The sound of laughter caught him off guard. He hadn't expected that reaction. The tanned smooth expanse of Puck's neck was simply beautiful. He wanted to lick it, so busy with his wicked thoughts he didn't see the muscly arm that snaked around his waist. "It's what everybody calls me, but then again I suppose you're not everybody."

Kurt smirked, and leaned in to the embrace, his favourite kind of men were the ones who automatically knew to treat him special. "Call me Noah," the stranger whispered in his ear, and Kurt whimpered a little in his throat. The sex was going to be mind-blowing. Kurt could just tell.

Time passed. Kurt had no idea what they actually talked about. All he could think was Noah. All he could see was those lips moving, and wondering if they tasted as good as they looked. All he could feel was_ heat_. Heat from where their thighs touched, heat from the arm that was wrapped around his waist, heat from the thumb that was incessantly rubbing the naked strip of skin on his hips. His jeans were too tight to hide the evidence of his arousal but Noah seemed to enjoy it, _a lot_.

The more Kurt squirmed the more Noah upped the ante. Finally Kurt snapped when Noah started whispering filthy things into his ear, "Let's get out of here." He didn't give Noah a chance to reply but pulled him off the love seat and Noah came along easily. Kurt ignored all the knowing looks people were throwing their way, all he could think about was _noahnoahnoah_.

Noah hailed a cab and quickly told the driver a hotel address. The whole ride he was in a sexual haze, Noah kept touching him. Everywhere. But thankfully the ride was short, Kurt didn't even remember who paid for the cab. He had no idea what part of town they were in, not that he particularly cared at the moment. They rode the elevator to the penthouse but Kurt didn't pause to admire the surroundings. All he knew was that he was near a bed and all he could think was how soon he could get Noah on it.

Noah chose that second to bite him on the neck, making him moan loudly. _Fuck it_, he didn't have the patience to get to the bed. Kurt needed _now_.

He pushed Noah onto the nearest surface he could find, which happened to be the couch before climbing over and claiming his place in Noah's lap.

* * *

><p>glad people seem to like it. sorry the chapters are so short, study breaks only last so long :( next part will be up asap<p> 


	3. Here  have some porn

**Disclaimer:** Glee belongs to Fox and Ryan Murphy

* * *

><p>Puck couldn't even catch his breath before Kurt was all over him. <em>Sweet baby Jesus<em> could Kurt kiss. Puck pushed his hands under Kurt's T-shirt and clawed at his back, he had been wanting to touch Kurt like this all evening, fantasising about it. The reality was even better, he couldn't get enough of the soft silky skin. Kurt whined a little when Puck pushed him away so he could pull Kurt's T-shirt over his head, and as soon as it was out of the way, he pressed close again, mouthing down Puck's neck.

Almost involuntarily Puck's hands traveled down Kurt's back, stopping to clench Kurt's ass and pull him closer. It felt better than he could have ever imagined. Kurt's lips broke away from his neck with a moan, and he panted as their hips ground against each other. His fingers fumbled with the buttons on Puck's shirt, and as he looked up at Puck, his desire and need for Puck was clear to see.

Kurt held his gaze as he striped Puck out of his suit jacket and shirt and Puck fumbled with the button of Kurt's jeans. It was all too much, and he couldn't wait anymore. Puck reached his hand into Kurt's jeans and pulled out his cock. It was so beautiful it made his mouth water.

Kurt pushed into Puck's hand, moaning and sucking on Puck's neck as his hands pull open Puck's pants. When Kurt reached inside, Puck couldn't help but grunt and buck into Kurt's hand, cursing under his breath. Their kiss now more open-mouthed and sloppy until Kurt broke away.

"Fuck me,"Kurt said, and Puck pulled back, suddenly not so sure. "Wanna feel you. Come on. Fuck me Noah." It was the_ Noah_, said with such desperation that did it.

Mind made up Puck griped Kurt's hips and pushed him away, making Kurt whine in complaint. It made Puck ridiculously happy for some reason, but he pushed harder. "I can't fuck you if I can't get your pants off." Puck kept his hands on Kurt's waist as Kurt stood and shucks off his jeans, barely waiting for Puck to toss aside his own pants and briefs before climbing back into his lap. "Pushy bottom," Puck muttered under his breath.

"You love it," Kurt answered as his lips latch onto Puck's neck. Surprisingly, Puck found he really _did_.

Suddenly Kurt pulled away and stilled. Puck looked up, worried. Kurt leaned in closer and rested his forehead against his, and took a deep breath. "Condom, lube," his voice still a little breathy, his lips pink and shiny from kissing.

Puck groaned but dug into the cushions, and came up to Kurt's narrowed eyes. "So you just happen to have supplies behind the cushions? Bring a lot of strangers back for nightcaps do you?"

For some reason it didn't even occur to Puck that Kurt sounded too possessive for someone he had only just met. Instead he pulled Kurt against his lips, not kissing, just touching "No more," he whispered, not even thinking about the implications of such words. But Kurt smiled happily before opening the cap of lube. Puck just watched hazily as Kurt slicked up his own fingers before reaching back to press inside, making Kurt shudder and push back against him.

"So fucking hot," Puck whispered, clutching Kurt's ass with one hand, while the other joined Kurt's. Kurt, honest to god, whimpered at the intrusion, pulled his own fingers out and wrapped his hands around Puck.

Puck closed his eyes at the sensation, feeling overwhelmed as if with that one act Kurt had given up complete control, and trusted him. Trusted Puck to anchor him through whatever was to come.

Puck fucked Kurt open with his fingers, taking his time no matter how much Kurt fought him. And Kurt sure as hell fought him, fucking himself on Puck's fingers and writhing whenever Puck hits the right spot. Suddenly as if he has had enough Kurt took the condom and without asking rolled it over Puck's cock, slicking him up and stroking until Puck couldn't stand it any more, cursing he knocked Kurt's hand away.

Puck pulled his fingers out from Kurt's ass, and his eyes rolled back as Kurt pressed down. After that Puck didn't remember much. They fucked hard and fast, Puck remembered pulling on Kurt's cock until he spilled all over Puck's stomach and fell forward.

The tight spasms around his cock made him almost lose his breath. Fuck it was so hot, made him hornier, and he fucked into Kurt's lax body. Puck's fingers, almost of their own volition trailed over the come splattered on his stomach before reaching out and pressing his fingers against Kurt's lips. Almost instinctively, Kurt licked the come off Puck's fingers and sucked them into his mouth, at that point Puck lost his remaining control.

They sat in silence for a moment before Puck swiped his hand on the couch away and then rubbed them over Kurt's back. "Gotta get up, babe. Can't pass out on the couch."

Kurt murmured something in reply that suspiciously sounded like, "So much for holding me afterwards," before getting up too.

It made Puck laugh, he pulled Kurt towards the bedroom, much like the other man had done earlier in the club, "Come on lets get you in the bed and I'll hold you so much all night you'll start to complain." He had only meant it as a joke, but the way Kurt looked at him, all soft and gentle, made his throat close up.

Shit, what the fuck was he supposed to do now?

* * *

><p>so, popped my porn writing cherry, was it good for you guys?<p> 


End file.
